1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional remote control device, more particularly to a memory card control circuit thereof instantly reads the audio/visual data in the memory card after a memory card is being inserted in the memory card slot.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the functions of the conventional remote control (B) are limited in volume control and channel switching of the television set (A). However, it is the era of information digitalization. Most of the image and music are digitalized. However, a digital product, digital camera for example, needs to be connected to a computer when viewing the files inside, which is very inconvenient.